wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tragedja Koroska/02
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ II. Młody amerykanin wahał się przez chwilę, czy ma zejść na dół i spisać wrażenia dnia, notował je bowiem dla siostry, która została w domu. Ale cygara pułkownika Cochrane’a i Cecila Browna migotały jeszcze w dalekim kącie pokładu, a młodzieniec rad był zasięgnąć wiadomości. Nie wiedział dokładnie jak przystąpić do rzeczy, wyręczył go w tem bardzo prędko pułkownik. „Niech pan siada, prosimy — rzekł przysuwając krzesło w jego stronę. — U nas otrzyma pan odtrutkę. Widziałem, że Fardet kładł panu w uszy politykę“. „Znam to jego pochylenie ramion, kiedy poufnym tonem wytacza zagadnienia wszechświatowej polityki“ — odezwał się wymuskany dyplomata. — „Ale co za świętokradztwo w taką noc jak dzisiejsza! Jakiż nokturn srebrnobłękitny mógłby podszepnąć ten księżyc, wstający nad pustynią! Pamiętam ustęp, w jednej z pieśni Mendelssohna, który zdaje się wyrażać to wszystko: uczucie ogromu, powtarzalność, wycie wiatru nad nieobjętą przestrzenią. Subtelniejsze wzruszenia, których słowo nie wyrazi, dają się raczej pochwycić strunom i harmonii.“ „Mnie się tu dziś wydaje bardziej pierwotnie i dziko, niż kiedybądź“ — rzucił uwagę amerykanin. — „Doznaję tego samego wrażenia nieubłaganej siły, jak na Atlantyku w mroźny ciemny dzień zimowy. Może sprawia to wiadomość, że znajdujemy się na samej granicy wszelkiego prawa i porządku. Jak daleko sądzi pan, iż jesteśmy od derwiszów, panie pułkowniku?“ „Na arabskim brzegu“ — odparł pułkownik — „mamy fortecę egipską w Sarras, jakieś czterdzieści mil na południe od nas. Poza nią ciągnie się przez sześćdziesiąt mil bardzo dzika okolica, a dopiero za nią placówka derwiszów w Akasheh. Za to na drugiej stronie nic nas od nich nie dzieli. „Abusir jest po tej stronie?“* „Tak jest. Dlatego wycieczka tam była zabroniona w zeszłym roku. Ale dziś jest spokojniej“. „Co ich powstrzymuje od podchodzenia z tej strony?“ „Nic zupełnie“ — odpowiedział Cecil Brown swoim sennym głosem. — „Nic, prócz strachu.“ „Zbliżyć się byłoby rzeczą całkiem prostą. Trudność leżałaby w odwrocie. Nie łatwo by im przyszło wycofać się, gdyby ich wielbłądy się pomęczyły, a załoga Wady Halfa puściła za nimi w pogoń na wypoczętych zwierzętach. Rozumieją to tak dobrze, jak i my i dlatego nie próbują“. „Niezbyt to pewne liczyć na strach derwiszów“ — zauważył Brown. — „Musimy uświadomić sobie, że nie kierują się oni temi samemi pobudkami, co inni ludzie. Wielu z nich lęka się śmierci, ale wszyscy bezwzględnie i niezachwianie wierzą w przeznaczenie. Są oni reductio ad absurdum wszelakiej bigoterji, — dowodem, jak ona nieomylnie prowadzi do zupełnego barbarzyństwa. „Czy pan sądzi, że oni są naprawdę niebezpieczni dla Egiptu“ — pytał amerykanin. — „O ile słyszałem, panują w tej sprawie różne przekonania. Pan Fardet, naprzykład, nie zdaje się mniemać, jakoby groźba była poważna“. „Nie jestem człowiekiem bogatym“ — odpowiedział pułkownik po krótkiem milczeniu — ale gotów jestem ręczyć wszystkiem, co posiadam, że w razie wycofania się wojsk angielskich, derwisze za trzy lata znajdą się nad morzem Śródziemnem. Co w takim wypadku stałoby się z cywilizacją, co z setkami miljonów, które włożono w ten kraj? Jaki los czekałby pomniki, na które cała ludzkość patrzy jak na najświetniejsze pamiątki przeszłości?“ „Panie pułkowniku“ — zawołał Headingly ze śmiechem — „przecież pan chyba nie przypuszcza, żeby ruszyli z posad piramidy?“ „Nie może pan przewidzieć, coby zrobili. Niema na świecie obrazoburców równych sfanatyzowanym mahometanom. Kiedy ostatni raz zaleli ten kraj, spalili bibljotekę aleksandryjską. Pan wie, że odtwarzanie ludzkiego oblicza sprzeciwia się literze Koranu. Posąg jest zawsze w ich oczach czemś bezbożnem. Co tych ludzi obchodzą uczucia Europy? Im bardziej zdołają je urazić, tem będą szczęśliwsi. Znikłyby sfinkse, kolosy, posągi w Abu-Simbel, jak w Anglji znikli święci pod ciosem żołnierzy Cromwella“. „Przypuśćmy teraz — zaczął Headingly, jak zawsze spokojnie i z namysłem — że derwisze mogą zalać Egipt i przypuśćmy także, że wy, anglicy, możecie do końca stawiać im czoło, pytam, jaki cel macie kłaść w to tysiące dolarów i życie tylu waszych ludzi? Jakąż korzyść wyciągnięcie stąd, większą niż Francja, Niemcy, czy inne państwa, które nie ryzykują i nie wydają grosza?“ „Wielu anglików zadaje sobie to samo pytanie“ — zauważył Cecil Brown. — „Mojem zdaniem dość długo byliśmy policjantem całego świata. Strzegliśmy mórz od piratów i handlarzy niewolników. Dziś strzeżemy Egiptu od derwiszów, rozbójników i wszelakich zakusów na cywilizację. Niema na tej planecie zwarjowanych księży, szarlatanów-lekarzy, czy innego gatunku podżegaczy, którzyby nie zaczynali od skubnięcia najbliższego oficera angielskiego. Kiedyś i to się musiało ostatecznie sprzykrzyć. Jeżeli Kurdowie buntują się w Azji Mniejszej, świat zaraz pyta, dlaczego Wielka Brytanja nie trzyma ich w ryzach? Jeżeli wybucha rokosz w Egipcie, czy w Jehod, czy w Sudanie, to zawsze Wielka Brytanja ma go uśmierzać. A wszystko przy akompanjamencie złorzeczeń, jakie słyszy policjant, kiedy dostanie w ręce opryszka. Zbieramy twarde razy, ale żadnej wdzięczności, więc po co to robić? Niech Europa sama pierze swoje brudy“. „Niezupełnie zgadzam się z panem“ — odezwał się pułkownik, zakładając nogę na nogę i pochylając się naprzód zdecydowanym ruchem człowieka, który ma jasno określone pojęcia — „i sądzę, że bronić takiego stanowiska, znaczy mieć bardzo ciasne wyobrażenie o naszych narodowych obowiązkach. Według mnie poza interesami państwowemi, dyplomacją i t. d. istnieje jakaś wielka siła kierownicza — opatrzność — i Ona to w rzeczy samej wydobywa na jaw to, co tkwi najlepszego w każdym narodzie i zużytkowuje dla ogólnego dobra. Jeżeli jakiś naród przestaje odpowiadać swemu zadaniu, czas jest, aby poszedł do szpitala na parę stuleci, jak Hiszpanja lub Grecja, stracił bowiem żywotność. Ludzie i narody nie przychodzą na ten świat po to tylko, aby czynić, co im jest przyjemne lub pożyteczne. Często są powołane do znoszenia rzeczy najcięższych i najmniej korzystnych, ale jeżeli tak być powinno, nie mają prawa się wyłamywać“. Headingly potakiwał głową twierdząco. „Każdy naród ma swoją misję. Niemcy przodują na polu myśli oderwanej, Francja literatury, sztuki i wdzięku. Ale my i wy, bo ludzie, mówiący po angielsku idą zawsze pod jeden nagłówek, choćby New Jork Sun jak najbardziej rzucał się przeciwko temu, my i wy w naszych najlepszych jednostkach jesteśmy nosicielami wyższych pojęć moralnych i poczucia obowiązków społecznych, niż je spotykamy u innych ludów. Otóż to są dwie zalety konieczne do kierowania słabszemi rasami. Tu nic nie znaczy abstrakcyjna myśl albo artystyczny wdzięk, tylko to jedno poczucie moralne, które utrzymuje w równowadze szale sprawiedliwości i samo nie ulega żadnej skazie czy zepsuciu. Oto jak rządzimy Indjami. Weszliśmy tam przez pewnego rodzaju prawo przyrodzone, jak np. powietrze wpływa w próżnię. Wszędzie na świecie, wbrew własnym najbliższym interesom i powziętym zamierzeniom, jesteśmy wciągani w tego rodzaju sprawy. To samo i was czeka. Nacisk przeznaczenia zmusi was do sterowania całą Ameryką od Meksyku do Hornu“. Headingly świsnął. „Nasi JingowieNacjonaliści. cieszyliby się, słysząc pana, panie pułkowniku“ — rzekł. — „Wybraliby pana do senatu i uczynili członkiem Komitetu Spraw Zagranicznych.“ „Świat jest mały i z dniem każdym maleje. Stanowi jeden organizm i odrobina gangreny wystarczy, by zabić całość. Niema miejsca na nieuczciwe, gnuśne, tyrańskie, nieodpowiedzialne rządy. Póki istnieją, będą zawsze źródłem rozruchów i niebezpieczeństw, ale są liczne szczepy, jak się zdaje tak niezdolne do rozwoju, że nigdy nie można będzie liczyć na wyłonienie z nich dobrego rządu. Co zatem czynić należy? Dawniej nakazem Opatrzności było w takich razach tępienie ich przez jakiś mocniejszy szczep. Atylla czy Tamerlan obcinali słabsze gałęzie. Dzisiaj mamy bardziej miłosiernych władców choćby już tylko dla świadectwa dalej posuniętej kultury. Weźmy choćby Chanaty w Azji środkowej, albo Indje pod protektoratem Anglji. Jeżeli cel ten ma być spełniony, a my jesteśmy najbardziej do niego powołani, uchylenie się uważałbym za tchórzostwo i zbrodnię“. „Ale kto rozstrzyga, czy dany wypadek wymaga waszej interwencji?“ — oponował amerykanin. — „Jakieś zaborcze państwo pod tym pretekstem zagarnęłoby wszystkie inne kraje“. „Wypadki, nieubłagane, nieuniknione wypadki, one to decydują. Weźmy jako przykład to, co stało się z Egiptem. W r. 1881 nie było myśli bardziej obcej naszemu narodowi, jak wtrącanie się w sprawy egipskie, a jednak rok 1882 dał nam ten kraj w posiadanie. Nie było wyboru w łańcuchu wydarzeń. Rzeź na ulicach Aleksandrji i ruch zbrojny w celu wypędzenia naszej floty — która stała tu, rozumie pan, wierna uroczystym zobowiązaniom traktatowym — doprowadziły do bombardowania. Bombardowanie pociągnęło za sobą wysadzenie wojsk na ląd dla obrony miasta przed zniszczeniem. Wysadzenie wojsk spowodowało rozszerzenie operacji i tak jesteśmy tutaj i mamy kraj w ręku. W czasie rozruchów prosiliśmy i błagali Francję i inne państwa o pomoc w przywracaniu ładu, ale wszyscy opuścili nas, gdy trzeba było pracować, chociaż dzisiaj gotowi są przeszkadzać nam i lekcye dawać. Kiedy chcieliśmy się wycofać z tej awantury, przyszedł ów dziki ruch derwiszów i zmuszeni byliśmy wejść głębiej niż dotąd. Nigdy nam cała ta sprawa nie była do czegokolwiekbądź potrzebna, ale skoro już się to stało, musimy załatwić ją jak sumienni pracownicy. Zaprowadziliśmy tu sprawiedliwość, czystość w administracji i opiekę nad biedniejszą ludnością. W ciągu ostatnich dwunastu lat widzimy większy postęp, niż od czasu najścia muzułmanów w siódmym wieku. Z wyjątkiem paruset ludzi, którzy włożyli tu swój kapitał, Anglja pośrednio, ani bezpośrednio, nie wyciągnęła stąd grosza i nie przypuszczam, aby pan znalazł w historji przykład szczęśliwszego i bardziej bezinteresownego postępowania“. Headingly puszczał w zamyśleniu dym z papierosa. „Koło nas jest dom nad zatoką Backa w Bostonie, który zasłania nam cały widok“ — odezwał się. — „Stare krzesła sterczą kulawe na werandzie, gonty poodpadały, a ogród zarasta chwastami, jednak nie wiem, czy sąsiedzi postąpiliby właściwie, wpadając tam i gospodarując jak u siebie“. „Nawet gdyby się paliło?“ — zapytał pułkownik. Headingly roześmiał się i wstał z fotela. „Niema obawy, panie pułkowniku, wobec przewidywań doktryny Monroego“ — odpowiedział. — „Przychodzę do przekonania, że Egipt spółczesny jest równie ciekawy jak starożytny i że Ramzes Drugi nie był ostatnim żywym człowiekiem w tym kraju“. Obaj anglicy podnieśli się, ziewając. „Tak, jest to kapryśny wyskok losu, który zesłał mieszkańców małej wyspy na Atlantyku do rządzenia państwem Faraonów“ — rzucił Cecil Brown. — „Przeminiemy i my z kolei i nie zostawimy śladu śród tylu plemion, które tu władały, bo Anglo-Sasi nie mają zwyczaju ryć swych czynów po skałach. Śmiało mogę powiedzieć, że skanalizowanie Kairu będzie najtrwalszą po nas pamiątką, o ile za parę tysięcy lat nie spróbują ludzie dowieść, że to było dzieło królów Hyksów. Ale oto towarzystwo z brzegu“. Z dołu dobiegał miękki irlandzki akcent pani Belmont i głos jej męża głuchy, jak strzał karabinu. Tłusty ksiądz Stuart z Birminghamu ubijał kwestję piastrów z krzykliwym oślarzem, a inni dorzucali swoje trzy grosze. Poczem gwar umilkł, towarzystwo z pokładu zeszło z drabinki, rozległy się pożegnania, trzaskanie drzwiami i mały stateczek pogrążył się w ciszę, mrok i nieruchomość w cieniu wysokiego brzegu Halfy. A poza tym jedynem punkcikiem cywilizacji i komfortu leżała beskreśna, dzika, wiecznie jednaka pustynia, słomianej barwy, upstrzona czarnemi cieniami pagórków i podobna do widzenia sennego w blasku księżyca. ----